Ailea 'Ivy'
by Gothkat
Summary: 1 new face 1 party 1 day, 3 loves Ashe&Balthier Balthier&Fran and Basch&OC this is unbeta'd long oneshot. Please don't kill me for noy updateing my other stories have wirters block for all of them!people can continue them for me though :


Ailea ' Ivy' Jane Bunansa by Katherine Heseltine Flynn

-1A/N I live! This story was inspired by kara bunansa's FFXII story Family matters

NOTE THIS AN UNBETA VERSION IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BETA IT FOR ME I WOULD BE GRATEFULL

0o0o0o+

I am 32 years old and you wouldn't of heard of me no one has, but don't worry I like it like that, no one comes looking for me, nice and quite. I wonder how my family fare? Ok I might need to explain a few things, I haven't been in arcades since I was 16, no! I didn't run away, why does everybody think that? I simply went to collage in Rabanastre where I now live. You see cos I haven't been in arcades for a very long time so I kinda don't talk like that no more, I'm getting worse!

Well with the whole family thing I had a brother a mother and father (well duh! Come on people!).When I left I kept in good contact with daddy I still send letters to him, but a long wile ago he stopped talking about mummy, and seemed very sad, I had then heard from a traveller that Amaila Bunansa , my mother had died. I'd got very upset I was only 17 at the time! But I think now what it must'a been like for my brother, he was only 7 at the time.

But then my father stopped talking of my brother. I still 7 years later heard of his ware about, it feels like he's vanished off the planet. sometimes I ask people if they've seen him I mean he's such a memorable guy , and name, it's no wonder why he tended to go by his middle name!

It's been a year since I herd anything from Daddy, it never takes him this long to reply!

What's that- oh it's just an airship! I hate those things! But what I hate more is sky pirates…espially Balthier sure you've heard'a him! All he does is fly around steal a few things and everybody loves him! It makes me so mad! And I hear he dares to make us Arcadians look the crimal by wearing out leather and speaking in our toung.! My men will catch him! Have you ever wondered who puts the bounty on pirates' heads? Well for bastard Balthier that person will be me, and when I have his head, I will have it stuffed and placed on the wall.

Oh by the way I'm Ailea (pronounced I-le-a) but I guess you can call me Ivy, blame my brother.

Two people a hume and a viera made there way through the city of Rabanastre heading for the sandsea when a solider stood in front of him and yelled

" her royal highness is throwing a big party the whole town has been invited!" he then ran off to spread the word.

The man looked to his partner "shall we take a look?"

The viera looked irritated "you just wish to see the lady Ashe again don't you?"

"what ever made you think that , my dear Fran?"

"you are Balthier are you not?"

"point" _The_ Balthier why I outta what's he doing giving Archadians a bad name! how dare he ware that shirt and was that the Bunansa crest! I'll kill him!

"I was think more along the line of ' what was theirs is now mine'"

I should go up to him right now and kick his arse!

"is the saying not 'what 's mine is yours' ?"

"same meaning"

And they walked off! And I am still standing hear!!!! MOVE IVY!!!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0oo

"Party time!!" the Lord Larsa was making a fool of himself, but I guess at 13 your allowed to be hyper, well he's not allowed to be drunk is he?

" Larsa I never knew that cola made you so hyper!" the lady Ashe is looking beautiful, and see looks like she is having a good time .Good.

"My lord please, the table is not the place to dance" Judge Grabrath is trying to get the empora of the table, to little success.

Grabrath has changed I always remembered him a little less relaxed, always tense but a good listener all the same, but it feels like I've been out's Archades too long because he doesn't recognize me, it's a shame we got along well, but it is nice to see him relaxed.

0o0o0

Man the Dalmascans know how to P-A-R-T-Y! Archadia's parties always seem a little aristocrat-y but this is fun!

"Rose's are red and violets are blue!" I can't help but sing to this song! I love it! Why is that person giving me that look?

It's really annoying because a lot of dalmascans thought that it would be cool to dress up so many of the kids have dressed up as the great Balthier (I'm so sarcastic!) but right now one of them is looking at me he must be what 19-20! That's far too old to be playing dress up. I decided to humour him and go talk to him.

"hi what's your name" I say braking the ice, he looks flustered, panicked even, he fumbles around with his cuffs before he answers.

"the name's Bal-" he interrupts him self obviously too far in chataer " Mid, my name is Mid." he finishes

" that short for something?" I ask trying to keep the conversation going, well he started it by looking at me!

He says with a roll of the eyes " it's short for something alright, and may I ask you for your name?"

I recognize the acadien thrown in there he must still be acting somewhat.

" I go by the name Ailea, and may I ask what it is you are doing dressed up at your age?"

The man, Mid smirks and I swear to every god up there that I have seen this smirk before, he answered "and what makes you think you know my age?" he raised his eyebrows

"I assume by your height you are older than the others who are dressing up" HA! I said it! In your face! No dalmascan in there at all! I still got it.

" hmm I must admit you have a valid point" he spots the Queen and judge " I must leave you ever so pleasant company but before what's the name of your house?" I know he doesn't mean the building I live in I know he means ' what posh family are you from eh?' I'm reluctant to answer, but I will anyway.

"Bunansa" I didn't just see him pale at that did I? he looked very shocked at what I'd said. Oh well might as well go and talk to Grabrath see if he finally recognize me.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Balthier's POV

"Rose's are red and violets' are blue"

Oh my god I did not just hear that voice! I haven't heard it since I was Six, I look over to the source of this voice of the past. I don't believe it I really don't I can't believe it, I hadn't heard from her since before mum died. Is see coming over here?- yes she is damn it! What do I do, what do I do?!

"hi what's your name?" think! think man! Brain turn on now, I promise I didn't mean, Balthier stop right there don't beg to your brain just work on instincts " the name's Bal-" oh great! instincts my butt! Ah ha! "Mid- my name is Mid" that's it! I'm back to Mid. It'll keep my butt out of Nalbina dungeons

And that's a good thing.

"is it short for something?" I can't srepress the eye roll

"it's short for something alright" yes it is bloody short for Ffamran 'Balthier' Mid Bunansa "may I ask you of your name?" Balthier is back! Thank you thank you!

"I go by the name Ailea, and may I ask you what you are doing dressing up at your age ?" I smirk 'dressing up' she does not believe that she is talking to the real deal? I look over I can see Vaan of all people dressed in similar clothes too myself, so this is the dressing up? my smirk falters, slightly.

"what makes you think you know my age?"

"I assume by your height you are older than the others who are dressing up" hmm so I'm taller than Vaan? It seems I'm still growing, or he's shrinking he always manages to do the impossible. I've noticed the accent of my company has changed more Acadian more familiar to me I remember it, from my childhood.

"you have a valid point" I spot brat and knight, I , of course, mean the lady Ashe and the now knight Basch or Grabrath as it has been for a year now, I wonder if she got her ring back? Must investigate the lady in front of me it seems like I have known her for years, her voice is so similar to that of Ivy's, " I must leave you ever so pleasant company but before what's the name of your house?" I must find out maybe it is her?

"Bunansa" I feel all the blood run out of my face I turn to leave before she notices.

It's her it is really my big sister I really don't believe it!

…………….

And she didn't recognize me! I don't what insults me that she didn't recognize her brother or she thought I was 'dressing up'!

0o00o0o

Ailea's POV

Mid is a strange guy, should'a asked him his full name, ya never know there might be another Ffamran! doubt it.

" hey Grabrath! What's up remember me?" I ask but he seems to be ignoring me. "Grabrath!" he finally clocks on that someone's talking to him

"my apologies, I was daydreaming," oh well I guess he doesn't

" I'm Ivy remember me?" I ask sweetly.

" I am afraid not but please do let that deter you I have just been under a lot of stress, looking after a 13 year emperor is no easy task," he smiles at me, it is so different from the one that remember, so lovely!

" I guess not espially since that said 13 year old is high on coke" I laugh lightly, bad to laugh at your own joke you know.

" yes you are right" he also laughs, such a pleasing laugh, he is sooo much hotter than I remember him, listen I sound like a school girl!

I hear a dance remix of 'Rose's are red' I get the urge to dance

"come we shall dance the amnesia away" I pull him by the wrist to the dance floor, I am going to have so much fun! And by the end of it Grabrath will remember me!

0o0o0o0o

Balthier's POV

"it looks as if Basch is having a good time"

"yes, this is the fifth dance in a row and all with the same girl! and why aren't you dancing? I think you of all people should dance to 'he's a pirate!',"

"is that another way of asking, 'shall we dance'?" I get hit in arm for that. "princess your strength as not left you" I say rubbing my arm playfully

"oh, sorry Balthier" she says in that 'I don't meant it' voice, properly annoyed that I called her princess. I look annoyed at her

"Mid. for the day I am Mid, calling me Balthier will only get my head hacked off" she looks upset, women have such mood swings.

"it seems as if I was right, Mid?" Fran has come to join in on the fun!

"anything good?" I ask curious on our 'bounty'

"what?! you have taken MY celebration as a chance the steal!?!" Ashe's gona beat me. (A/N this is my favriote line!)

"we're ever the opportunists," I say with a wave of my arms the sign to Fran to change the topic, sharpish.

"who is that Basch is with?" thank you Fran, wait that is a very good question, I look closer at Basch's partner, it's the girl I was talking to, no not girl, I now know that is my sister.

" it's Grabrath now remember!" Ashe didn't need to sound so harsh, we knew.

"Her name is Ailea, I was talking to her earlier, and thanks to Vaan she thinks I'm merely 'dressing up',"

"the Question is when are you not dressed up?" Ashe giggles as Fran says this, it's an annoying giggle.

"I have to keep up appearances mi'ladies" I bow slightly.

0o0o0o

Ashe's POV

I definally wanted this song on 'he's a pirate' I think suit's a certain man I have been thinking of non stop for a whole year now, it started when we were journeying. I think I have fallen in love with a sky pirate, a queen and a sky pirate, I think we could be quite the pair.

"it looks as if Basch is having a good time" he is isn't he? I have never seen him look so happy

"yes, this is the fifth dance in a row and all with the same girl! and why aren't you dancing? I think you of all people should dance to a remix of 'he's a priate!'," I had it played espially for you Balthier, what will it take for you to relise I love you…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ivy's POV

Wow this is the best party ever, I never knew Grabrath could dance!

This is so much fun

Oh! There's Mid! Has he just finished taking to the queen? Oh well.

" Hey Mid come here and dance!"

He wipped his head round to the me and replies quite calmly.

" I don't' think the newly appointed judge will apreacate me stealing his" he posed this next bit as a question, " newly aquaried girlfriend?"

What did he just say that didn't come out of his mouth! He just met me how could he asume such things!!

" you will do well to keep your mouth shut sky pirate"

"Oh? Have I offened the captain?"

"Balthier.." Grabrath has never been a captain… and why is he calling this kid the sky pirate, his costume isn't that good.

" you have just repeated the princess' mistake _Grabrath_" they both know something I don't,

Grabrath's eye's widened it seems he had made a big mistake, and they've been inoreing me for too long!

"Oi! That's Queen, how dare you disrespected her title!"

"_P-lease _me disrespected her title?"

" yes that's right!"

"Balthier do not start a fight"

Grabrath's still calling him Balthier?!?!!?

" I fight with whom I want"

"Balthier" why is Grabrath giving him that scolding tone?

" are you so a little of a man you make everyone call you Balthier?"

That was a low blow, it should get him to shut up and not disrepect our queen .

"are you in need of glasses?, or perhaps a replacement of brain?" ohhh he's gonna get it!

"what's that serposed to mean!"

" Shall we restart the introductions? I am Balthier" he is sooo partaniseing! How dare he!

0o0o0o0o0o

Balthier's POV

" Hey Mid come here and dance!" god why I hate dancing espially Dalmascen, and Al-cid's kind of dancing. And make that any kind of dancing, but I can dance I just shan't.

" I don't think the newly appointed judge will apreacate me stealing his" I wonder what reaction we will get from this? " newly aquaried girlfriend?"

" you will do well to keep your mouth shut sky pirate"

"Oh? Have I offened the captain?" or I have I offened the lady? She is fuming, if she knew who I was she would so be throwing me out of a window right about now.

"Balthier.." hehe I love annoying people. Ivy looks annoyed… were ignoring her, and she hates that. She also looks confused? I was called Balthier again wasn't I?

" you have just repeated the princess' mistake _Grabrath_"

"Oi! That's Queen, how dare you disrespected her title!"

Ah! So Ivy's snapped this'll be fun.

"_P-lease _me disrespected her title?" me saying 'Queen' is like me saying I'll let Ba'Gamnan have my head, or like me saying I'll give up the Strhal or the Sky! And that is never going to happen!

" yes that's right!" hehe she's sooo funny angry, just got to keep out of hitting range.

"Balthier do not start a fight" here he goes again, if I want to fight and draw attention to myself then I shall, I wonder why he's protecting her, she can look after herself. Properly thinks I'm being rude.

" I fight with whom I want" espiually when that said whom is my long lost sister

"Balthier" will he stop acting like an oldie, I'll start calling him grampa soon, stop bad thoughts not good not at all get out of my head, brain stop working, now!

" are you so a little of a man you make everyone call you Balthier?" ohhh Ivy's that's a good one but although your older then me I have more wisdom, watch me insult you ten time's better and make you glow in anger.

"are you in need of glasses?, or perhaps a replacement of brain?"

"what's that serposed to mean!"

" Shall we restart the introductions? I am Balthier"

0o0o0o0o0

Ailea POV

"no, you are simply dressing up."

How can he still belive I would think he's Balthier! no matter how menay times he reintroduces himself!

" fine so you don't belive me but what would you say if I were to say your nickname is Ivy and it so because as saveing your little brother from a rather nasty patch of poisen ivy and ended up coverd in head to toe in the rash ment for him"

Wha… how could he know that!

"so I admit you've done your homework" that's the only way he could of known.

0o0o0o0o

Balthier POV

When will she get it through her skull!

"shall I try this again? My name , my full name is 'Balthier' Ffamran mid Bunansa, for god's sake and your full name is 'Ivy' Ailea jane Bunansa , do you belive me now!" this is getting annoying.

"no your… your not"

"of course I'm not I just did a lot of research, right?"

" fine I belive you are Balthier but I do not belive you are Ffamran" christ! What will it take! "Ba'Gamnan! Balthier's here get him now!" oh shit! Running time.

0o00o0o

Aliea POV

If this man is who he says he is then I will have his head at last !

"Ba'gamnan, Balthier's here get him now!"

I'm glad I convined him and his cronnies to come, they will get their pay for this.

" Fran stage left! Exceaunt!" Balthier may of escaped eilier but not now!

"give chase! Catch that pirate!" I start to follow.

0o0o0o

Ashe POV

What is going on this is serposd to be a normal party! Why'd it have to go wrong, I had just found Penelo and we were catching up she was telling me about her and Vaan's airship but, now we are chaseing after Balthier and fran who are being chased by that horrible bounty hunter .

This is a sight I have longed for.

To run out into the gardens to find that one ship sitting there., and Balthier standing there with a rose in his mouth and coved in only a ribbon…

I just didn't expect to see Ba'Gamnan grabing onto one sleave and that women who was with Basch to be grabbing the other of his most adored slevees.

They were mine.

I ran over as fast as my heels allowed and swiftly batterd the crazed female away. And to see basch battering away the hunters, I guess Fran must be starting the ship.

" time to make our exit!" Balthier called with that intoxicating voice of his, I look behind Vaan and Penelo have yet to catch up, but it looks as if Balthier will not wait, so I grab on to the rope ladder thrown down and climb abord with Basch at my heels.

0o0o0o0o

Fran's POV

We quickly depart the party, I know not of why but Balthier look thoroughly 'Put out', I cannot tell what is on his mind, a first I must say.

" why do we leave?" I ask of my captain.

"hunter" he says it so simply I know something deeply worries him.

As you have most likely noticed he speacks from a script similer to that of shakespere, simple, one line meaning, huge prargraph of utterings, but when he does not someone has hell to pay.

0o0o0o

Ivy POV

Damn him he left on that bloody airship of his! And I so nearly had him if only the Queen didn't interfear!

" boys I told you we follow!" we get to the areodome and bord the decapitator, Ba'gamnan's ship, and we sat sail to follow the Strahl.

00o0o

Basch's POV

I have deffinaly 'sobered up' so to spek and wonder why on earth we are heading west.

" Balthier where are we going?" Fran asks is it not usally her who does navigation?

"Balthier who was that womem and how did she know Grabrath?" I ask wishing to know the full details . Every one is with damped souls , the lady Ashe looks irritated, but pleased at the same time, I guess she has felt traped in her own place and must really feel free right now.

" I'm tring to lose Ba'Gamnan and the women, just met"he looks intently on the controls then sturns swiftly to the direction of Archads? I wonder why w are going there? Balthier never gave off the impression he liked it there, Fran and Ashe both look to Balthier with great worry it appers they know something I don't.

"Balthier what are you doing?!" the queen is hysterical.

" I know somewhere we come lay low for a wile"

0o0o0o

Balthier POV

I had vowed to never return then In one year I go back twice, what is wrong with me! And to go to that dead house of all places, this shall be very long.

"Baltheir one does not fight with a women he just met" Basch shut up I can't deal with you right now.

The idea of heading home is enough to near reduce me to tears.

"Fran course set ,watch over her" by the look in my face I know she knows not to follow.

I crash ungracefully on to my bed.letting all feeling take over.

I cry.

Going back doesn't remind me of had become of my father, my dad, but to that last glipse of him.

Before he died he was my dad again that one brife second when he dimissed venart forever, he was Cidolfus instead of that dranged, insane vengeful, Dr. Cid. And I had killed him that one man who would put up with my insufferable act, who would not laugh at my selfconiousness, that one man who helped me in every way he could, including my very creation.

If he helped in my creation does that make him the god Dr.Cid wanted to be?

If that is true than I am the devil. I destroyed my creator.

How ironic is it that wile Dr.Cid wanted to be a God, his former, Cidolfus was?

The door opened.

"Balthier? Are, are you alright?" I have looked up, all dignity gone I have tears cascading down my cheeks grasping my pillow for dear life. Here lies a broken man

" it is fine your Father is dead you need not worry of-"

" That's the problem alright!" Ashe I do hope no one comes to you for help, as you are dreadful at it. She looks upset, I don't care her unhappyness palles in comparrasion to my bottled misery

Ashe is crying herself now,

" we all know people who have died Balthier!" she spits my adopeted name like a poison.

" but tell me did you partake in their death!"

"there is no need to bring up Rasler!, I wish only to help! I honestly only wish to help" I didn't bring up Rasler you fool!

"I didn't ask for help, now get out!" I shout and throw my pillow at her retreating form

I craw under the covers and silently wail, for the loss I have yet to morn.

0o0o0o0o

Fran's POV

Ashe has returned from Balthier's room in tears, we all heard him yell. It appers Basch had not known of Balthier's past, this has come to a schock for him although he feels the same loss for his brother.

We arive in archadia without a hitch, or unwanted followers, but I did not know of this place 'to lay low', so I knocked and enterd Balthier's room.

"we have landed," I choose not to mention the yelling, or his disheldve apperence, he will notice in time.

He looks up from his pillow and it tears me apart, to see Balthier the sky pirate, the dasching charming chrismic, hansome man so very broken.

" we should head out huh?" I nod unable to spack at thie mintue. "I'll show you the place I was talking about." he then looks into the mirrior to sort out his hair and face, uncaring of the ripped sleaves of his shirt.

We leave our parking space and head deep into archades, I doubt any of us, except Balthier, had ever been there. With twists and turns of all different heights.

We stop in front of a door and Balthier takes out a key, it fit's the lock perfectly.

I enter the extravagant circler room, I look about the room in wonder.

0o0oo00

Basch's POV

I wonder what house lives here, every desgin is so detailed, so overwhelming, I am almost over powered ,almost, I wonder why it is there is so little troble getting in. and Balthier knows his ways so well.

I also ponder on what went on with Balthier and Ivy why did they fight? and why on earth Ba'gamnan came?

I also wonder why my heart has started to beat only for her, I wish to drag Balthier by the throut to another room and punish him for offending the lady.

I belive I have fallen in love at first stight , like Romeo, hopefully it shall not end with a similler fate.

0o00o0o0o

Ivys POV

"Ba'gamnan! How could you lose them!" I shout I am so irrated! How could he slip through our fingers

"take me to Arches! I want to gather sepelies and that is the nearest city!"

That's my excuse I really just want to see daddy maybe he knows someway of tracking someone.

0o0o0o

Ashe's POV

I am so very hurt, I cannot belive Balthier said that to me!

"Balthier," my tone is harsh I shan't be forgetting his rudeness to me earlier, " what are we doing here?" he looks strange like, kinda like he hasn't been here in a wile

He walks off inorging my question.

I refuse to follow.

"Fran do you know where we are?" she should know she has been his partner for 7 years now.

" I do not he makes it a habit not to enter this city." damn him damn him to the very deaths of hell! I want to know where we are!

I decide to look around our new hide out. There are splenders only nobility could own, the pirate has properly gone in search of the trusery greedy git.

0o0o0o0o

Balthier's POV

The last time I was here I was Ffamran. I walk up those steps that seem so very small, through that corridor past the flower pot and in that very fimilar door, and here I enter the room I spent most of my life in, whether it be doing homework looking out at the airships or even running from deuty.

It's no longer that room.

Now instead of being filled with airship bule prints and pictures of the clear sky or the table being pilled of books filled with the tales of the leading man Balthier the gratest sky pirate in all lands(A/N read the oneshot Emty nest to understand) ; there is only pictures of the ocureia or of the dreaded mines. The table is filled with crystals laminating dimly, falty broken and uncompleat.

He fully threw out family in his warped mind.

0o0o0o

Fran's POV

I watch Balthier stand in the door way of a study

My heart brakes.

" who's?" I ask simply, he jumps at the sound of my voice I guess he did not notice my arival.

"mine" I don't think he realises I ment house, but to see where his old room, the chamber of his thoughts, magical.

"I know you did not just meet Basch's girl" I am not good with wording, I mearly mean the girl Basch specks of, but I realise what it sounds like I said.

"Ailea," he is absorbed in his own thoughts I wonder who she is to him?

" did she mean something to you?" I ask slight jelousy running through my mind.

"does" I quitly seath, if she thinks she can come and- " as does your sister mean to you,"

I stand there confused, does he mean?

" she's my sister Fran" he turns away from the room, a heavy burden on his shoulders.

" Balthier!" I wonder why the Queen calls?

0o0o0o0

Balthier's POV.

I walk down to the living room wondering what else has changed, when I hear the princess calling me.

We haven't spoken to each other since I yelled at her, witch from my experience was properly not a good idea.

I enter the front room when the knight and lady are, with fran following behind, fran turns her head to the door.

"fran what is-" I can here a key in the door, that's inpossible no one but me has a key what's going on I don't get it!

" Balthier are the owners returning home?" Basch has stood in front of Ashe. I panick I can't think of what to do!

"can't be I'm the owner!" it's too late the doors opened, who?

"Ailea!" Basch wasn't expecting her here I'm screwed.

"you dare try and steal from this house! The house Bunansa!" oh damn she's angry I'm so dead.

"it's not stealing if I own it!" something is telling that is not the right thing to say right now.

"you don't own anything here!" she has wipped out her gun, she has got it from our father, it is similer to the one he uses but smaller, I don't know where she's been keeping it.

"what are you- Ivy don't shoot! Fran stay back I can handel this!" fran had thought of risking her own beautiful life for my scummy pirate one?

"Ashe you cannot help him" Basch I beg of you keep her back, I don't need veribales in this plan.

"Ailea I am Ffamran why would I lie! I had to be someone before Balthier didn't I, I was here in this house under the name Ffamran bunansa!" I pled hopefully she will listen and belive.

"Ffamran bununsa is dead."

Bang.

I'm buggerd

I fall to the ground blood soking through my vest, the colours of the walls and paintings dim down, turn monotone, is this my end? I do not want it to be!

Who is that above me? Is it raining? Are those tears? What's going, -No! I do not want to- it can't!- Not now!

0o0o0o0oo0

Ashe's pov

I struggle agaist Basch I must help him, if not protect him!

"Ashe you cannot help him" maybe but I must try! I keep struggling. Fran why are you just standing there help him!

"Ailea I am Ffamran why would I lie! I had to be someone before Balthier didn't I, I was here in this house under the name Ffamran bunansa!" yes! yes! yes! yes! yes! yes! It's true! it's true! it's true! Please belive him!

"Ffamran Bunansa is dead."

Bang

Balthier the second love of my life falls to the ground blood splating the walls, the blood is sokeing through that vest he cares so much for, he cannot die I will not allow it!

I rush to his side, tears streaming down, falling on the skin that's paleing too fast.

"Balthier, you mustn't die, I will not stand for it!" come on say something like, the leading man never dies!

"Balthier are you or are you not the leading man!" I am desprately culching his body.

"why did you do that!" fran is questioning that fiend who shot Balthier.

" karma." I would care more but I can't I can only grasp on the cooling body of the one man I have ever felt so strongly for Rasler pales in comparasion.

" Balthier get up, wake up I love you!" I don't know what made me say it I properly hoped he'd wake up and this would have been a huge joke, but he hasn't moved.

0o0o0o0oo

Basch's POV

Not quite Romeo's ending.

"why did you do that!" Fran is loseing her cool I hold on to her arm, it'll do us no good to get into another fight.

"karma" Ailea replies, she looks quite beautiful, not the time but fact is fact.

"let us go." it'll be best if we could get Balthier to a hospital as soon as possiabal.

She stands in the door way and doesn't allow us to pass.

The next second Ailea has fallen into my arms, her head is bleeding, how?

"anybody need a hero?" Vaan calls and he and Penelo stand in the door way Penelo with a bloodied staff in hand.

Stight away fran moves to Balthier and picks him up a teary Ashe following behind, Balthier's blood on her party gown.

"what happened?" Vaan askes as we follow fran to the hospital with me carrying Ivy wile Penelo conforts Ashe.

"Balthier got shot and Ailea wouldn't let us get Balthier help," Vaan looked confused

" you came at just the right time, thank you."

0o0o0o0o

At the hospital

Fran's POV

We have been waiting for a week now will he ever wake up?

He looks so peaceful. His eyes fullter!

"Balthier!" he sits up and rubs his eyes warily.

I grabed him in a hug, schoking him and my self when I start to cry.

" I was so firghten I'd lose you! Don't ever do that again!" he chuckles lightly, such a lovely laugh.

"Tired with all these for restful death I cry,

As to behold desert a beggar bron,

And needy nothing trimmed in jollity,

And purest faith unhappily forsworn," what is ha doing? What is he saying? Did he wish he died?

"And guided honour shamefully misplaced,

And maiden virtue rudely strumpeted,

And right perfection wrongfully disgraced,

And strength by limping sway disabled," he did really want to die! I fell my self hold him tighter.

"And art made tounge-tied by authority,

And folly (doctor-like) controlling skill,

And simply truth miscalled simplicity ,

And captive good attending captain ill.

Tired with all these, from the world would I be gone" I cannot belive he really wanted to die! It br-

"Save that to die I leave my love alone" his voice changes tone, " and we can't have that can we?"

He returns my hug.

He returns my love.

00o0o0o0

Ashe's POV

I stand in the door way watching the mini recital, he truly loves her, and she him. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, but not of sadness or jealousy but of happiness .

They truly belong together.

"hey Ashe what's up?"

"oh hey Vaan nothing Balthier's awake"

"cool hey! Hey! balthier!" Vaan rushes into the room and I follow.

"hey no calm down get off me!" Vaan has dived stight on to Balthier huging him as well as fran, I walk over and join in.

An extra weight joins in and we hear penelo shout, " I didn't know we were having a group hug!, Basch come and join in!"

We can hear Basch's steps and his laughter

"no! no! no! get off!"

We all clammer off Balthier and stand to the sides

I look at balthier and bust into fits of giggles, his hair is flat and he has this little fringe going over about half his forehead, he looks soo silly!

Basch has been getting on with Ailea very well over the past week

I am being to belive they might be in love with each other. I hope so it would be nice for Basch to have someone else other than his deuty to think about.

Ailea has come In the room as well.

O0o0o0o

Ailea's POV

I walk in with Basch Grabrath's brother he explained all about why he was there doing his brother's job under his name.

I walk in to the room filled with Basch's friends.

" when you were in the house did you see anyone?" I ask maybe they saw daddy.

"balthier looks up at me sadness clear in his eyes.

"Father is dead, Ivy he died as the man loved by our mother, he died not as the doctor but as the man," what is he saying the not the doctor did he lose his title?" Ivy he's dead." what no not daddy why does all my family have to die!

" it's not fair why do I have to be the only Bunansa left!" I start to cry

Basch held me in his arms.

" you are not alone, I am Ffamran, how meney time's have I told you that!"

Balthier then raised a hand to his browto clear it of the sweat, only fell his hair there.

Suddenly he was wipping his fingers through his hair trying to make it stand and when that failed he slamed on to the bead and put the pillow over his face and hair.

"Ffamran you idiot did you not bring gel?" I didn't just say that out loud did I?

Balthier shot from under his pillow with such a cheeky boyish grin, " who did you call me?"

"I took his pillow and wacked him over the head with it, " your hairs flat Ffamran"

He then ground and tried once more in failre to get it too stand, so I went and kindly got him some gel, and brought it in.

"what would you do with out me eh?" I ask play fully, he thinks for a minute and replies.

"well I would be missing a shot wound and a bounty on my head ah yeah and I also would be rivalry with 10 different groups of bounty hunter, thanks you can walk out the door now" I hit him again, but this time with my fist, and his balls.

**FINI**

0o0o0o

A/N I'm sorry soo much goes on in here and to the readers of my other stories I deeply apologize I have had the worst writers block and can't think of any story's but anyone can coninue those if you like (or do a saqual if you like)that'll be really cool! But if you do I get cridit ya hear!

Also tell me your favirote line!

R&R

My favriote line: 'Ashe's gona beat me'


End file.
